Sagrado Pergamino
by Griffinstiltskin
Summary: Un milenario objeto que ha desaparecido. Una institución al borde del colapso. Jóvenes perdidos en busca de ser encontrados. Y una mujer al frente de una misión, la misión para encontrar aquello que podrá salvar el futuro de la magia.
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer:**__ nada del Potterverso me pertenece_

**Prólogo**

Caminó por el largo pasillo, el cual se encontraba totalmente a oscuras. La noche sin estrellas se colaba por las ventanas. Apropiado para lo que esa noche iba a acontecer. El pasillo del tercer piso siempre había tenido una cualidad especial en Hogwarts, pues parecía ideal para guardar aquellos objetos que nadie más quería que fuesen encontrados.

Por fin, el director llegó a su destino, pero antes de entrar, alguien más había aparecido.

―Severus, al fin te encuentro.

Severus Snape se dio la vuelta para ver a la persona que acababa de llamarle.

―Amycus, ¿ocurre algo?

―Esperaba que me dijeses dónde está el registro de de inscritos de la escuela. Ya sabes, esa pluma mágica que va apuntando los nombres de los futuros alumnos. De todos.

―Conozco muy bien la manera en que son inscritos los alumnos de esta escuela, Amycus. ¿Por qué quieres saber dónde está?

―Yo no. Nuestro señor. Quiere evitar la inscripción de los hijos de muggles.

Severus dio unos breves pasos, evitando mirar a Amycus.

―¿Por qué? Podemos esperar a que lleguen a la escuela para poder detenerlos y juzgarlos por robar la magia. Qué ironía, ¿no crees, Amycus? Decenas de niños ilusionados, que acaban de descubrir que son magos y brujas, cargados de nuevos y extraños materiales, encontrándose con que nunca aprenderán magia, que no volverán a ver a sus familias…

―Aunque no lo parezca, el Señor Tenebroso tiene misericordia. O quizás le parece una manera más rápida de acabar con el problema. Piénsalo, decenas de niños que no saben que son magos y brujas y que nunca lo sabrán. Permanecerán con sus familias y seres queridos sin saber la verdad… y sin que al final padezcan el aciago destino que les esperaría si supiesen la verdad. Y ahora, Severus, ¿dónde está el registro?

Snape fijó esta vez su mirada en Amycus, con intensidad.

―Resulta que yo soy el director de esta escuela, Amycus. Y quizás no lo sepas, pero sólo los directores de Hogwarts pueden acceder al registro, en un intento por evitar cualquier posibilidad de modificación o destrucción del sagrado pergamino donde se inscriben los nombres. Pero comprendo los deseos de nuestro señor y yo mismo destruiré el pergamino. Tienes mi palabra.

―¿Cómo puedo fiarme de ti, Severus? En fin… Pasaste muchos años con Dumbledore.

―Te recuerdo de que entre todos los mortífagos que estamos en Hogwarts, tú, yo y Alecto… En quien más confía Él es en mí, Amycus ―el mortífago Amycus Carrow se mantuvo callado, hasta que se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Severus tomó aire y caminó hasta la puerta que era su destino antes de que Amycus le interrumpiese. Entró en ella y subió una pequeña y estrecha escalera de caracol, hasta llegar a una pequeña estancia.

A pesar de que era noche cerrada, de que estaba muy oscuro en el pasillo del tercer piso, la pequeña habitación en la que se encontraba parecía tener luz propia, aunque a Severus le era imposible encontrar la fuente de dicha luz.

Caminó hasta el centro, donde había un pequeño pedestal de piedra. Sobre él descansaba un largo pergamino que caía hasta el suelo. El pergamino se quemaba mágicamente en su final, eliminando a aquellos alumnos que ya habían terminado la escuela, aunque ahora no lo hacía. Sería a final de curso cuando eliminase los nombres de los alumnos de séptimo. Pero en el inicio del pergamino, una pluma de águila apuntaba, de vez en cuando, a los futuros alumnos de la escuela. Pasaba sólo alguna vez, cuando un futuro mago o bruja llegaba al mundo.

Poco sabía Severus sobre este curioso y milenario sistema de inscripción de la escuela, el cual Rowena Ravenclaw, una de las fundadoras de la escuela, creó en su día, a partir de una pluma encantada de su águila, su mascota personal, cuando surgió la pregunta de cómo saber cuántos magos y brujas llegaban al mundo cada año y cómo encontrarlos y traerlos a la escuela, del mismo modo que surgió la cuestión de cómo seleccionar a cada estudiante, hasta que a Godric Gryffindor se le ocurrió la idea de crear el Sombrero Seleccionador. Pequeñas historias de la historia del colegio que pocos recordaban ya.

Desde el inicio hasta el final del pergamino, el cual aparecía quemado, había una larga lista de nombres inscritos, de futuros alumnos. Una lista de once años de antigüedad que, de caer en malas manos, haría que a esos futuros alumnos les fuese imposible venir a Hogwarts. O algo peor, que fuesen encontrados. Aunque la pluma de Ravenclaw no hacía distinción entre hijos de magos e hijos de muggles.

Severus sacó su varita y la agitó. El pergamino se alzó en el aire y se enrolló sólo, volando hasta la mano del director. La pluma de águila cayó en el pedestal, pero Severus no la tocó. Desconocía en qué grado Ravenclaw la había hechizado, pero supuso que, de volver a dejar el pergamino en su sitio, esta volvería a apuntar nombres. Y suponía que, de llevarse la pluma, esta seguiría apuntando nombres y, por tanto, se enviarían las cartas a todos los futuros alumnos.

Tras echar un último vistazo a la estancia, Severus se guardó el pergamino en un bolsillo interior de su túnica y se marchó por donde había venido. Una vez comprobado que no había ningún Carrow en el pasillo, Severus caminó con dirección a los terrenos de la escuela. Hogwarts, por una vez en la vida, no resultaba lugar seguro para ocultar tan preciado objeto como el pergamino, por lo que lo mejor era buscar otro sitio, uno donde nadie creería que pudiese ocultarse algo.

Meditó un momento lo que estaba haciendo. El mal que trataba de evitar era mil veces necesario a lo que estaba sacrificando, los futuros magos y brujas que naciesen de aquí en adelante, hasta que el pergamino fuese redescubierto, no serían apuntados hasta que pluma y pergamino se reencontrasen de nuevo. Hasta entonces, sólo hasta entonces, el futuro de la escuela era incierto.


	2. Misterios

**1**

**Misterios**

La directora alzó su dorada copa ante el Gran Comedor. Tras mirar a todos y cada uno de los alumnos presentes, habló por fin.

―Por nuestros amigos perdidos. Porque algún día podamos encontrarlos. A todos ellos.

Los presentes, de forma unánime, brindaron en silencio mientras alzaban sus copas. Así lo hizo Hermione Weasley, quien al igual que la directora McGonagall, miró a cada alumno de la escuela.

Lejos quedaban aquellos años donde los alumnos abarrotaban las cuatro mesas, y reían charlaban animadamente. Ahora, cada mesa albergaba a un número menor de alumnos. Y la Ceremonia de Selección de este año había sido muy corta, ni la mitad de los alumnos que la escuela solía recibir. Llevaba siendo así desde hacía años, desde el final de la guerra.

Hogwarts ya no recibía a hijos de muggles. Y no porque no quisiese, no porque hubiese cambiado su política de admisión. Nada de eso. Simplemente fue que el curso de 1998 comenzó con menos alumnos de lo normal, la mayoría de ellos hijos de magos y mestizos, aunque se sospechó que algunos mestizos tampoco aparecieron. Y todos alegaron lo mismo: su carta de Hogwarts nunca llegó.

En el fondo, como Minerva McGonagall reveló al poco de producirse la selección, no era más que la confirmación de sus temores. Pues cuando acabó la batalla de Hogwarts, lo primero que hizo en papel de nuevo directora de la escuela fue asegurarse de en qué estado se encontraba el pergamino de inscripción de alumnos de la escuela. Tamaña fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que el pergamino no estaba en su lugar original, sólo la pluma de Ravenclaw.

Para Hermione Weasley se había convertido en algo habitual, cotidiano, algo a lo que todos se habían acostumbrado ya, aunque siempre quedaría en el aire la gran pregunta: ¿Qué pasó con el pergamino?

―Lo destruiría. Lo haría pedazos. Lo quemaría hasta las cenizas. Es por eso que nunca perdonaré a Severus Snape. Nunca.

Ni Minerva permitiría que su retrato fuese colgado en el despacho del director, algo por lo que Harry luchaba desde el primer momento.

Hermione bebió un sorbo de su copa de hidromiel. La directora bebía algo más fuerte, un whisky de fuego. Sobre el escritorio había un plato con pastas, aunque ninguna había cogido todavía alguna.

―No sabemos si fue él, Minerva.

―Sólo los directores de la escuela pueden entrar en la Cámara del Pergamino, Hermione. Severus siguió órdenes de El que no debe ser nombrado, cogió el pergamino y se deshizo de él ―Hermione prefirió no contestar, aunque tenía en mente la labor que Severus Snape realizó en secreto y no sus errores. Además de que tenía sus dudas de que realmente hubiese sido él quien hubiese destruido el pergamino, si en verdad este estaba destruido ―. Estamos cumpliendo con el deseo de Slytherin.

―¿Cómo?

La directora se levantó y caminó hacia la chimenea, mientras sostenía su copa en sus manos.

―Salazar no pudo destruir el pergamino de Rowena, los demás fundadores lo custodiaban con uñas y dientes. Y aunque Salazar consiguiese deshacerse de él, sólo Rowena sabía cómo hacer uno nuevo.

Era cierto, los intentos de los magos y brujas más versados en los secretos de la magia fueron insuficientes para reproducir un simple pergamino en el que la pluma de Ravenclaw apuntase los nombres de los inscritos según nacían. Al parecer, pluma y pergamino formaban parte de un todo. El pergamino no funcionaba sin la pluma. Y la pluma no funcionaba sin el pergamino.

Desde 1998, al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería sólo llegaban alumnos que eran hijos de magos y brujas, y sólo algunos mestizos, pues el Ministerio, que había abierto una comisión para la búsqueda de hijos de muggles, sabía que existían mestizos que, a pesar de tener un padre mago o una madre bruja, desconocían su verdadera naturaleza.

Lo cierto es que el pergamino no podía ser creado de nuevo. Igual que no se podía crear un nuevo Sombrero Seleccionador si este fuese destruido. Godric Gryffindor y Rowena Ravenclaw crearon misteriosos objetos que perdurarían más allá de sus vidas. Hermione se preguntaba si Slytherin y Hufflepuff también crearon objetos para la escuela, aunque supueso que sus aportes más profundos fueron, igual que el Sombrero y el pergamino, la Cámara Secreta, por parte de Slytherin, y los elfos domésticos por parte de Hufflepuff.

Ah, la Historia de Hogwarts, pensó Hermione, tan llena de misterios.

Contemplaba a la directora McGonagall, quien miraba el fuego con la mirada perdida. Hermione, tras la Batalla de Hogwarts, ayudó como el que más a la reconstrucción. Cuando el castillo recuperó parte de su esplendor, le tocó volver a las aulas, conseguir sus EXTASIS, aunque Kingsley le había eximido de su séptimo año, igual que a Harry y a Ron. Pero ella decidió terminar su educación.

Tras eso, entró en el Ministerio, pero pronto quedó desencantada de la política y la burocracia. Presentó su dimisión y, cuando se preguntaba qué iba a hacer con su vida en ese momento, recibió una carta de Minerva McGonagall, invitándola a unirse al profesorado de Hogwarts en calidad de Maestra de Aritmancia. Hermione no lo dudó, aceptó inmediatamente, aunque el alumnado de Hogwarts hubiese menguado drásticamente.

Sí, ese era el gran misterio del que todos hablaban: por qué en Hogwarts ya no había alumnos hijos de muggles. Las conspiraciones no tardaron en aparecer, a cada cual más disparatada. Que si los hijos de muggles eran los auténticos culpables, que si nunca ganamos la guerra, que si Voldemort aún seguía vivo y controlando el Ministerio desde las sombras.

No, Minerva y Kingsley se apresuraron a dar la verdadera razón. El Sagrado Pergamino que apuntaba a los nuevos y futuros alumnos había desaparecido.

―¿Y si nunca fue destruido? ―preguntó Hermione.

―¿Cómo dices? ―la directora miró a Hermione, apartando la vista de las llamas.

―¿Y si Snape nunca destruyó el pergamino? ¿Y si sólo… lo guardó en un lugar seguro?

Minerva negó con la cabeza.

―Seguía órdenes, Hermione. Habría sido tan fácil para el Señor Tenebroso como venir aquí y exigir a Severus que le entregase el pergamino.

―Pero, ¿y si no fue así? Por lo que sabemos, Voldemort rara vez se detuvo en Hogwarts, sabiendo que uno de sus mejores mortífagos estaba al cargo del colegio. Puedo mandarle que destruyese el pergamino, sí, pero puede que no se lo mandase en persona.

―¿Estás diciendo que Severus Snape, en otra noble acción, no destruyó el pergamino de Ravenclaw? ―preguntó la directora, con ironía.

―Deberíamos darle el beneficio de la duda, ¿no cree?

―¿Qué propones? ―quiso saber la anciana directora.

―Nos hemos pasado años intentando resolver el problema por otros medios. O admitiendo que está todo perdido. No nos hemos parado a pensar si lo único que podemos hacer es buscar ese pergamino.

―Entonces dime una cosa. Si de verdad Severus guardó ese pergamino… ¿Dónde lo hizo?

Esa era la gran pregunta, ¿dónde guardaría Snape la llave que permitiría la educación de futuras generaciones de magos y brujas?


End file.
